


Flight Before the Fall

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Custom MU, Custom Robin, Established Relationship, F/F, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: Sometimes even the most carefully planned battle can still go quite awry. Thankfully Sumia is there to provide some much needed TLC afterwards.For F!Robin Femslash Week, day 2Prompt: battle + heal





	Flight Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Once again featuring my custom mu, Wren! (Build 3, Face 1, Hair 2, Hair color 8)
> 
> This is a separate continuity from the previous fic! I ship Wren with a lot of ladies and enjoy thinking about various romantic scenarios involving her with several of the 1st gen ladies, just not in the same timeline. I ended up using both of the suggested prompts because I thought it would be fun to try incorporating them together.

“Alright Kurth, one last check, and then we’re ready.” Wren pats the snout of her wyvern, moving around the scaled beast to ensure the buckles on his saddle are secure. Satisfied, she grabs his lead to join the rest of the Shepherds. This battle was going to have many moving parts, and one of the decisive pieces of her plan involved using hit and run flier tactics to keep the enemy forces scattered.

Kurth shuffles up next to Sumia’s steed, balanced on the tips of his wing claws. The pegasus snorts, shying away at first, until Sumia gently strokes her mane, shushing her. “It’s alright, Daisy. Kurth is your friend, remember?” Daisy blusters, shuffling her wings, but seems to finally relax around the large wyvern. 

"You can hardly blame her. It takes a lot to get past that gut instinct. Wyverns are predators and pegasi are prey animals…” Wren pats Daisy’s flank with a smile, earning a soft whinny from the winged mare.

“Wren!” Sumia beams as Wren approaches, greeting her with a swift hug and a peck on the cheek. Her smile warms Wren to the tips of her toes… but sweet affections would have to wait until later. At Wren’s command, Kurth lowers his head, stretching his neck along the ground, so that she can climb into his saddle, seated on his shoulders, in front of the wing joint.

“Ready to go? You remember the plan?” Wren asks, grasping Kurth’s reins in one hand and glancing at Sumia. She nods, mounting her own steed. For a moment, Wren's gaze softens, before returning to that of a calculating tactician, cool and collected even in the heat of battle. 

“Right.” Wren gives the signal, and the air fills with wyverns and pegasi alike. With the peaks flanking the battlefield, a sky ambush was the tactic Wren had chosen. Even with their small number of flying units, she is fairly certain this is the most effective course of action.

They carefully arrange themselves along the cliffs, out of sight of the battle already beginning below. Wren waits as Chrom allows the enemy to push forward, all according to the plan they'd laid out. A little farther… wait for them to grow confident and over extend…

She signals the air strike, gripping her axe tightly as Kurth swoops down from above, rending an enemy with his talons as Wren swings her weapon at another, before darting safely back into the sky again. Spears sail through the air, one nearly clipping Kurth’s wing as he rolls to dodge, barely giving Wren enough warning to tighten her grip on him to avoid falling off. Rising to a relatively safe altitude, she assesses the battlefield. Though initially shaken by the ambush, the enemy has already begun to regroup and rally their forces, working together to fend off the airborne squadron.

Wren dives back into the fray, beheading an enemy with her axe in a swift, fluid motion. Kurth bellows, just barely dodging a steam of magic flame. Smoke, and the scent of charred flesh chokes the air. Wren coughs, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve as she steers her wyvern away.

Blinking the smoke sting out of her eyes, she notices too late that an archer has her in their sights. However, before he can fire, a spear whistles past Wren’s head, burying itself in the sniper’s chest. The arrow flies harmlessly into the dirt.

“Wren! Are you alright?!” Wren turned to see Sumia swooping into view, flying past her to retrieve the spear she had thrown. “Gods, I almost hit you! I’m so sorry!” She looks slightly panicked, Daisy whinnying nervously in response.

“Peace, Sumia. Your aim was spot on! Thanks for saving me.”

Wren’s smile faded quickly as the thrum of magic charged in the air, her expression changing to alarm once her gaze caught sight of a charged wind spell hurtling towards the two of them. Squeezing Kurth’s sides with her knees, she urges him forward, startling Daisy away from the spell. The Arcwind tosses Kurth and Wren through the air, Wren struggling desperately to keep her grip on the wyvern as they tumble, eventually colliding painfully with the cliff-side. Distantly, she can hear someone screaming her name, before everything fades to black as she falls out of Kurth's saddle. 

\---

Wren finally stirs, waking to a steady throb in her head and a whole laundry list of complaints from the rest of her body. But she's alive, and she blinks her eyes open to find Sumia sitting beside her, puffy eyed from crying.

"Hey… you're awake! Thank goodness..." She smiles through her tears, relief plain on her face as she gives Wren's free hand a gentle squeeze (Wren becomes aware that her other arm is in a sling and wrapped in bandages all the way down to her fingers.) 

"Hm… something like that…" Wren groans, but manages a smile in return, pained though it is. Sumia stifles a chuckle, shaking her head as she tenderly brushes Wren's hair away from her face. 

"You got pretty banged up from the fall… but Lissa and Maribelle patched you up… just lay back and relax for a bit, okay?" Sumia delicately strokes Wren’s hair, carding violet locks through her fingers in a soothing rhythm. “Oh, and don’t worry about Kurth! He’s doing just fine. You’ll both be back in fighting shape in no time.”

Wren lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing into Sumia’s touch. It’s hard to stay awake like this, even though she’d only just regained consciousness. Sumia hums, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Wren’s forehead. She finds the strength to move her uninjured hand, cupping Sumia’s cheek before she can lean back. Slowly, she guides her back down again, leaning up as much as she can until their lips meet. It’s not a particularly long kiss, but it’s soft and gentle, and they both sigh into it. Sumia only pulls away when she can feel Wren trembling with the effort of staying upright, carefully helping her lay back down.

“You need to rest,” she tuts, but she can’t help but smile lovingly as she adjusts the blanket covering Wren, tucking her in. “I’ll have your favorite pie waiting for you when you’re feeling a bit better, alright?”

Wren chuckles, already finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. “You sure know how to sweet talk me… alright… see you later, Sumia…”

“Rest well, dear.”


End file.
